Explosions?
by patattack750
Summary: "HELO! My name's Toruge-Highfive-Flexintong! I'm the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and I just got one question and one question only for you! EXPLOSIONS? *Guitar Solo*" "Here are some of my best students! Nora Valkyrie! And Jaune Arc! Say hi kids!" "I want to blow shit up!" "I just wanted to get milk!" "Nora! That is FUCKIGN AWESOME! Jaune quit whining and get in there! And Explode!


**Ok! Commission fic! This one is my crist cross over! With Borderlands and Ruby! If you like Borderlands, and you like Ruby and most importantly! If you like _EXPLOSIONS! AND PECS! AND MASSIVE ABS!?_ Then this is the story fo you! _Brought to you by Torgue Corporation of Beacon. We here at Torgue take no liability or have any responsibility for your death. But if you do die fighting a Grimm or in a firefight preferably with explosions we think that is fucking awesome!_**

* * *

"Ok Jaune you just gotta run! Don't think about it! Don't put your head into it! If you start thinking about it then you are going to just make it worse ok!?" Jaune said as he put the last bit of clothes in his bad. He knew what he was doing was inadvisable at best and downright suicidal at worst but he had no choice!

His parents _refused_ to do anything! All he ever wanted was to make a difference! Jaune was determined ever since he was young to end discrimination between humans and faunus. He knew that he could be the one to do it! He could be the one to bring peace to Remnant and the best was to do that was to be a hunter! All he ever dreamt about was being a hunter somebody that saved lives and fought to do that!

But they said no!? He was more than willing to put in the training the work to do it but they just kept saying no! Why!? What did he do wrong!? Why did it never work out! He said he was willing to put in the work, he said that he was willing to do every bit of training that he had to do to be one but it was never enough!

"I'm going to show them! I'm going to show them all what an Arc can do when he puts his mind to it!" Jaune said as he finished backing his bags taking a deep breath as he hurled one bag out of his window! It landed with a heavy _thud!_ On the grass below him.

Jaune smirked as he jumped out of the window behind it being seven years old meant that he was relatively skinny and as such the fall did not hurt him badly and he had seen plenty of training videos teaching him how to jump off tall buildings so he knew to tuck his feet and _roll_ with the landing. Making sure he rolled into the ground instead of hitting it hard and breaking his legs open as soon as he touched down.

As Jaune rolled he smiled his parents were asleep his sisters in bed, he had put _double_ the recommended sleeping pills in the food that night. He doubted that anyone would be waking up anytime soon!

"I hope you have good dreams because by the time you get up I am going to be long gone!" Jaune said as he tucked the bag carry the essentials comics, two changes of clothes all he really needed snacks, and his sword and smile in it as he ran off into the night!

* * *

Jaune got pretty far that first night. He estimated he was at least seven smiles from home non-stop running took him far out of Patch proper and into the wilderness of the surrounding forest. Jaune grinned he was too far gone to be brought back easily they would have to send a search party for him!

"And I'll be gone before that ever happens! Hah, I-

Jaune paused as he saw a light? A large glowing ball of light appeared before him as a wave of blistering hot heat washed over him.

"What the hell is that?" jaune said as he _touched_ the light and all at once Jaune Arc vanished out of thin air...

* * *

Summer Rose really _hated_ her life.

"Another day on this fucking hell hole they call a planet." Summer said as she looked down the barrel of her scope a hard desert wind blew past her cape making it flutter. The woman ex huntress looked down the barrel of her weapon the Atlas made Glorious revolution was peering down into the canyon. SO far it was no trouble today. Sure there were the odd Raiders and Skags that made her life a bit existing but overall it was a calm day on Pandora.

Pandora Summer even hated the name of this hell hole. She had no idea how she went from Remnant to this planet she thought she had lost her mind. She had traveled to another planet! Something that was not even possible as far as she knew!

She was gone on another plant who knows how far away from Ruby or Yang or Tai. She was alone her Semblance stopped working the only thing that came with her was her aura and thank Oum for that.

Having that personal shield around her had kept her alive in those first few harrowing hours on this hell hole. When monsters crept and clawed out of the holes of the planet all kinds of manners of beasts that made the worst Grimm pale in comparison had come for her blood.

And if not for her running like a madwoman and her desire to stay alive and get back to her home and family Summer knew she would be long dead.

Well, that and the timely intervention of her new employer a man called Roland.

He saved her life from the monsters and after listening to her story seemed genuine about helping her. Sure he thought she was crazy she saw it in his eyes but when another friend of his mercenary called Lilith a person that was called a Siren with powers suspiciously close to that of a maiden came to help her Summer knew that she was in the right place more or less.

"They gave me a job something to keep my mind busy before I really go crazy. They give me things to shoot so I have something but myself to pull the trigger on." Summer said as she pulled the trigger of the Resolution. The head of a psycho popped off his body. She let a small feeling of joy filled her as she did that. She never liked killing that much before she came to Pandora.

That was mainly Qrow and Raven's thing. She hated it and tried to as much as possible avoid it but on Pandora, it was simply killed or be killed. Mercy was for the weak and if you showed too much of it, it would get you dead. And Summer refused to die untill she held both Ruby and Yang in her arms again and told them she loved them both very much.

"Mommy loves you two just be patient a little while longer." Summer said as she grimaced she was going to get home no matter what.

_Summer. We got Bandits on the edge of piss water gulch. Do you mind taking a look at it?_ Roland's voice echoed on her Echo this worlds version of a scroll.

Summer sighed as she radioed back to Roman her leader and if she was nice a good man.

"Sure I'll look into it. I'll be right back."

_Good on you soldier. I'll take to Lilith about your situation..._

"Thanks, Roman. I know it won't lead to anything. But it matters to me."

_Don't say that Summer. I know that we will find something. You've saved my life more times than I can count and this is your family you are talking about here. I'm not giving up on my friends ok? And you are definitely one of them._

"Thanks, Roland that means a lot to me." Summer said as she ran back to the ledge she was resting on. Her dune buggy was waiting for her. She jumped into the seat sitting down ignoring the shifting sands in her skirt as she put the car in gear. Ignoring the Glove Taco, the taco in the glove box that it came with as she slammed the gas!

The car roared as Summer blurred down she knew that piss water was not far off but it was better to get there fast that way fewer bandits would get a pass and that meant less pain for her later on. She slammed down as sand and dirt shot into her face she winced she knew that she was going to be rubbing the sand out of every crevice in her body for the rest of the week. Not that it mattered. She was still shaking the sand out of her skirt and underwear even after triple washing her clothes.

"I wonder if Moxxi deals with this?" Summer asked as-

A flash of blue appeared in her sight something exploded?

"What the hell?" Summer asked as what looked like a minor blue sun appeared in the sky as-

_Summer! Do you see that?_

"Yeah, I see it, Roland. I'm already moving to check it out."

_Ok. Good. I want that investigated. Don't take any chances I'm sending Brick and Mordecai to back you up so be careful. I don't want to lose you out there. _

"I'll be ok Roland. I'll just dip and leave." Summer said as she shifted gears. She flew off the dirt trail and shot out to the source of the shine. She drove freely off the road as she felt something... a pull in her heart as she drove out. She pushed the car gunning it, the suspension rocked and shook as she drove over rocks, outcrops, Skags and everything else that went _crunch_ under her buggies tracks as-

"Help!" A voice yelled a young voice a child said as Summer pulled up. A small blonde bot was surrounded by Skags she sighed. She had no idea how the hell he got out here but Pandora had a bait of always finding new and deadly ways of surprising her.

"Well, it looks like today is your lucky day kid. I don't know how you got here but you just got a ticket to life." Summer said as she flipped the switch on her wheels. She plunged her fingers down as the heavy staccato of heavy machine guns filled the air. Summer unloaded on the Skags her mounted weapons blazing out as she began to fire on the skags.

The boy screamed as the four-legged monsters that reminded her of Beowulf Grimm but a bit smarter and more dangerous were blown apart in a hail of automatic weapon fire. She blasted the monsters apart tearing a hole in the small circle. The Skags did what Skags always did when you shot at them.

They roared at her growling and opening their massive mouths Summer's buggy slid to a grinding stop kicking up a massive cloud of dirt int he process. In a second she was up Resolution in hand. She squeezed off two shots each shot landing a critical hit on the Skagos open mouths. She put down two of the monsters right away.

Summer smirked as she killed the monsters. They died right away as the others roared.

_"HELP!"_

"I'm coming! Just be quiet! I can't focus when you are screaming like that!" Summer shouted she had long lost the pure motherly spark that had kept her going. Lack of a hope that she would ever see her family again had been slowly eating away at her conscious.

Summer killed the Skag's easy as the other's roared. She killed the rest in a flurry of single well-placed shots. The monsters died swiftly as she jumped off the buggy she planted her shots into them as-

"Behind you!" Summer saw the shadow coming a mile away. She dove to her right her gun raised as he squeezed off a burst of sniper fire into the guts of the thing. The rounds blasted into the thing as the Skag shuddered as its underbelly was ripped apart! Summer shifted to the side as she planted two shots into its eye.

Even with that devastating damage, the monster turns to her rage burning in its one good eye. It opened it's twin flapping mouth as she squeezed off another shot right down its gullet. The monsters head exploded in a shower of gore. Summer sighed the remaining Skags attacked her as she knew they did.

They were like Grimm even more in this matter. They never stopped attacking. They kept attacking no matter the situation. As long as they say a thing they deemed prey nearby they would keep attacking and they would never stop.

As Summer put down the last adult's pumps and the one spitter that the boy was lucky had not burned him down melting him in a pool of bio acid was killed. She looked to the boy who had a sprew open luggage case his eyes shone a bright cerulean blue and he was shaking in fear.

"Hey, there it is gonna be ok. I'm here know. Can you tell me your name?" Summer asked holding out a hand the boy nodded shaking in fear. His legs shivered as he took a deep gulp. Summer saw that he had a pair of jeans on a bunny hoodie that looked ridiculously comfortable and foolish in the desert.

"Jaune! Jaune Arc! That's my name!" The boy shouted as Summer smiled.

"Ok, Jaune my name is Summer. Summer Rose. Can you tell me what you are doing here in the middle of the desert? How did you get here? Where are you, parents? Did they leave you here? Where you kidnapped?"

"N-no! I ran away!" Jaune said as Summer frowned.

"You ran away and ended up... here?" She asked gesturing to the whole dessert while it was not uncommon to have a runaway in Pandora to get to the middle of the dman dessert and not be dead at such a young age was a bit of an oddity.

"Tell me Jaune how did you get here? Did someone take you?"

"No! I ran! There was a flash of light! I didn't know what happened and now I am here!"

"Look Jaune it's going to be alright just look at me-

Summer paused as she saw it.

_No. It can't be._ Summer thought as she saw _it._ There in the suitcase strewn about as a single orange box of cardboard. Summer gasped her eyes went wide as saucers as she saw it. Thereupon his lugged half flipped open was a box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, the favorite of her daughter and something that she never thought she would see again.

"Jaune! Tell me! Right here! Where did you come from!? Where is your home?!"

"My home!? Ansel! IT's basically PAtch! But it's close to Vale!" Jaune said as Summer gasped! She felt tears run down her face as she began to shake. Her legs went soft as she began to hyperventilate. Jaune said it! He said it! Patch!? Ansel!? Those were places that did not exist on Pandora! If Jaune knew of those places then that meant that he was not from here!

"Jaune! Tell me! Where was your home!?"

"Ansel! I just said, near Vale!"

"NO! Where was it!? What planet was it on!?" Summer shouted as Jaune paused. He blinked twice blinking owlishly at Summer as he paused. He had no idea what she was talking about as he looked around her.

"What _planet_ am I on? What are you talking about Summer? I have to be on Remnant." Jaune said as Summer gulped! This was it! She found him! If Jaune was here!

"Jaune... I don't' know how to say this but you are not on Remnant anymore."

Summer said as Jaune paused his eyes went wide as he began to give off a very awkward smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about, not on Remnant? How can I not be on Remant?!" Jaune said he knew that Summer was messing with him. He knew that she was just telling him something to mess with him.

_I bet she's just saying this because I am scared! She's trying to shock me out of the fear to make me feel better! I know it's not like she's trying to freak me out! _ Jaune thought as Summer paused she looked down at Jaune and did her best to calm him down.

This was it! Someone else forms Remnant! She knew that she was not the only one! This meant that there was some kind of portal! A connection between Remand and pandora! There was some kind of way for you to go from one to the other! And if people were coming through the portal from Ansel!

_That is close to Patch! If you can come from there then I know there is a way to get in! I just have to ask! Ok Summer just be calm you can do this! Jaune is scared but you can talk to him!_

"Jaune I know that this is a lot for you to take in! But you need to listen to me! You are not on Remnant anymore. You are on a planet called Pandora. It is very far away from Remnant."

"What!? How did I get here!? I just touched a ball of light in the forest then the next thing I know I am here!? How do I get home!? How do I tell my family that I am here and not back home!?"

"Jaune I don't know how to say this but you don't-

There was a roar of engines as another buggy slid in the dirt wave kicked up flung at them Summer shielded Jaune as-

"OH_ HELL YEAH! _We are here to kick some ass! Tell us you left us some Skag's to kill Summer!" A massive mountain of a man said as he jumped off the back of the buggy. He was a walking pale mountain tall with massive arms that looked like they could rip a man in half! The man was followed by a skinny man with a long rifle over his head. He had some kind of _bird?_ On his arm, as he sighed.

"What's up Sum? Did you get that kid ok? He needs some help?"

_CAW!_

"Easy their Blood he's a friend. Nothing for you to worry about." The man said as Summer gulped.

"Brick! Morty! This is Jaune!"

"I'm from Ansel! Remnant! Can you help me?"

"Remnant? Hold the phone! Ain't that the place you form Summer?" Brick asked as he looked at Summer scratching his head his light brown eyes widening as the other mand gasped.

"Holy hell! Dios Mio! That means he is from the same place as you!"

"HAH! I told you she was not crazy Morty! But you never wanted to believe me! I knew you were not bat shit Summer! Roland thought you were certifiable! So did Morty! Roland kept you around caus she didn't want you to be a bandit but I always knew that you were right! Hah! Pay up Morty that's twenty bucks!"

"Brick! Not now! Time and place man! Look at this! This is neither a time nor a place for that kind of stuff!"

"Says the man who lost! Now Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"Tell me, little man! How the hell are you? You feel like a badass or what?" The massive man shouted laughing loudly Jaune looked up at him shaking in fear he looked like a good guy? Summer seemed to know him and if Summer was friends with him then maybe Jaune could be as well?

"I... I don't know..."

"You don't know?!" The man shouted his brown eyes narrowed into slits before he let out a low laugh.

"Kid how in the hell do you _not_ feel like a badass!? You are on Pandora! Now come on! Lemme show you hot to break open a Skag with nothing but the back end of your gun!"

"Brick. Calm down, amigo. He's just a kid! Look at him he can probably barely stand. Let's just be lucky he ain't pissed his pants ok?" The man Morty? Asked as Summer coughed.

"Enough! That's enough! We need to take him back to Roland, then we can make a decision on what to do with him! I really think that he is the one to get me back!" Summer shouted Morty sighed as he looked at Brick. The man also gave a low sigh as Morty coughed.

"Look. Sum I don't want to get your hopes up but just because he is from Remnant? Right? That does not mean you can go back. You remember what Tannis said right? She said that one-way dimensional portals sometimes can only open one way. There might be a portal from Remnant here but that doesn't mean that there is a portal from here to there."

"Hey, Morty you are sounding like you don't want Summer to go home? What's up with that?"

"It's not that I don't want her to go home. I just want her to look at it realistically here."

"Realistically!? What are you talking about!? We got another person from her world right here! Hell, I would not be surprised if Tannis could back shoot and reverse engineer a portal as soon as we get him back to base! She might run a few tests on him take some blood toss parts of him into a blender. You know the usual Tannis stuff."

"What!? I don't want to go to a blender!"

"Brick!" Summer and Morty shouted both glaring at the man who winced.

"Oops. Sorry to say that kid, Tannis won't kill ya. Or hurt yah, Roland keeps her in line. Him and Lilith really." The man said as Summer put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Ok... Jaune I know this is scary but I need you to come home with me. There is a lot to talk about and not a lot of time to do so. But if you _ever_ want to get home again you are going to want to come home with me." Summer said squeezing Jaune's shoulder as the boy gulped. Jaune felt his mouth go dry as he nodded to Summer. He felt his heart pull as he glared her in the eye.

"I'll go with you, I want to see my family again."

* * *

"So... Jaune right?" The man Rolan asked as Jaune nodded. He looked up at the tall brown-skinned man wrapped in a light leather shirt, with small semi pieced together fragments of armor on his shoulders. He seemed _tired_ as Jaune sighed.

"_Fascination_! Purley fascinating! I thought I was lucky when just one interdimensional being with similar biology to our own was just dropped into our laps but now two!? This is wonderful!" The woman Tannis said the scientist smiled as she waved some type of wand in front of Jaune's face. She waved a glowing blue stick in front of him as Jaune gulped.

Tannis narrowed her black eyes the tall woman with smooth inky black hair raising her wand and-

"Tannis don't scare the kid. He's been through a lot today ok?"

"Roland this is the most important discovery in our lifetimes! I must act! I have tests to run on him-

"And! That's enough. You heard the man Tannis back off." The pretty woman with red hair a half cunt shirt that showed off a bit too much of her chest sai da s Jaune gulped.

"Sorry about her Jaune. Tina! Talk to him keep him company while the adults talk." Lillith said as a small girl younger than Jaune with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in tattered clothes nodded.

"I'll be right over here Jaune if you need anything just ask ok?" Summer asked walking over to the adults as-

The girl Tina with messy blonde hair an odd pair of bunny ears put on her head and a bandolier of grenades strewn over her chest slid over to Jaune here eye's downcast she didn't so much as look up to Jaune let alone speak. She slid right next to him and-

"I'm Jaune."

"Hi I'm Tina, do you like _explosions_?"

* * *

As Jaune was taken from Remnant whisked away in a ball of light in that same forest a similar ball of light appeared in the sky. The light appeared and vanished a mass was deposited.

"What in the sam heck? Where am I?" A loud masculine voice asked, the vice chook the trees, the air quivering at the sheer unbridled _manliness_ of the man. He looked around twin massive pecs that shook the air shuddered as the sheer force of his might pechs flexing rocked the tree line. The trees shook the leaves feel as if there were dumbstruck by the sheer manliness of the newcomer! He looked around taking a massive breath inhaling the air with his mighty lungs! As he made a mighty gasp of knowing.

"AH! Don't tell me! I walked into a dimensional portal and wound up in another decision, and now I am part of some kind of intricate fanfiction that will greatly go against all things cannon and make me one of the main characters in a completely unrelated story to my own?! Well if that is the case? As Torgue I have to say THAT! IS! **FUCKING!** _**AWESOME**!"_

* * *

**AN: Ok! The first cross over fic is done! With Torgue in Rmeant Jaune and Summer in pandora! And everyone's favorite adorable psychopath thrown in!? Well, this fic will be explosive! With lots of fluff. And death. Lot's of death...**


End file.
